thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben (Original Group)
Ben is one of the fifteen protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Original Group. He is first encountered in his and his brother's story. Ben is the son of Allen and Donna and the twin brother of Billy. Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville Georgia When Ben's parents, Allen and Donna, heard that a safe-zone is being established in Atlanta city, the family traveled for Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse "Ben & Billy" Ben is seen talking with Allen and keeping watch, while Donna and Billy sleep on the rails. Ben and Allen talk about the use of guns. Allen then orders Ben to rest with Donna and Ben hugs Allen and tells him that he loves him. Ben stops Allen from killing a mutilated walker that is immobilized, telling him that he understands that they have to be killed sometimes, but sometimes they don't. When Allen and Donna go to clear out the camp, Ben sullenly realizes that they will kill any Walkers that are outside. Just then, a walker falls over and begins crawling rapidly towards Ben. Unable to kill it, Ben freezes in fear. Billy shoots the walker in the head, saving their lives. Ben cries at the death of the walker. Ben screams at Billy after he kills a walker that Ben was playing tag with, calling the walker his "friend" and even asking Billy, "How would you like it if I killed you?". Later, Ben runs back to the walker that's trapped and opens a box that contains a mouse, he picks it up by its tail and feeds it to the walker. As Billy runs up to him, he says that 'you will understand' and raises the hand to the walkers mouth in an attempt to reanimate into one. Before he can do so, a group of burned walkers begins to chase them. Billy grabs Ben and they run away together. The two scream, attracting the attention of Allen and Donna. Ben reluctantly kills a few of the walkers alongside Billy, Allen and Donna, until all of them are dead. That night, Allen asks Ben if he finally understands what the walkers are. "I know what I have to do now. It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you," Ben replies. "But that's how we get to be here." The next day Ben, Billy and Allen are coming back from their gun practice to find a man pointing a gun at Donna's head. The man introduces himself as Lee and threatens Allen with giving him all of his food and weapons, otherwise he will kill Donna, he reluctantly obliges and goes into his car to search for his supplies. Ben tells Billy that they have to act or otherwise they will not be able to survive, but Billy excalims that if they do so, Lee will kill Donna. Allen gives Lee all of the supplies that were in the car. "This isn't enough" claims Lee, "But it's everything we have" Allen replies. "Bullshit!" says Lee as he takes out his pistol and shoots Allen in the stomach. Quickly and without thinking, Billy aims his gun at the man and pulls the trigger, killing him for good. Problem solved, Donna rushes to her husband's aid and treats his injury with the help of Billy. Walkers were attracted by the sound of the shot and were approaching the camp, but Ben remembers what he told his father last night: "It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you. But that's how we get to be here". Taking his gun, Ben aims at what once he considered his friends and shot them dead, in order to save his family. "Family Man" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Original Group *"Ben & Billy" *"Family Man"